monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dracosaurian/Discussion of The Week: Cave Dwellers
Hello and welcome to.....Discussion of The Week: Cave Dwellers !!!! On this blog we are going to discuss a very special group of monsters. These monsters make their living in the numerous dark, wet, dangerous and mysterious cave systems of the MH world. Some of these creatures never see the light of day and this makes them all the more terrifying to hunters. Lets take a look below at some of these fearsome troglodytes !!!! Khezu First up is the infamous Khezu !!! This blind electric wyvern has been stalking us since the very first game of the series and makes a triumphant return in MH4U. These hermaphroditic wyverns hang from the ceilings of caves dripping their acidic saliva and shooting deadly balls of electricity at us !!! Also for those who didn't know Red Khezu are in fact normal, while their pale counterparts are genetic defects. Pretty cool tidbit of information there. ;) Gigginox Crawling in from the 3rd generation is poison spitting Gigginox !!! Unlike the Khezu this cave dwelling horror heat-vision, deadly toxins and numerous infants that want to drain us of all our bodily fluids. In MH3U this son of a gun was just a pain in the rear to fight in G-Rank. When compared to Khezu I like to view Gigginox as the more advanced of the two cave wyverns. Tetsucabra This large tusked cantankerous amphibian will soon be tossing boulders at us in MH4U !!! Tetsucabra call the pools within the Sunken Hollow home and will launch devastating amush attacks on prey such as Jaggi (as seen in its intro video). One interesting fact about this aggressive amphibian is that many of its attacks are based on sumo wrestling techniques. Taikun Zamuza Hiding deep within the caves of the Tide Island is this massive crustacean !!! Taikun Zamuza spends its life wandering the through the darkness in search of food and to avoid being seen from other creatures such as the gluttonous Pariapuria and another cave dweller...... Nerscylla Soon to be ensnaring us in MH4U is the dreaded Nerscylla !!! This deadly temnoceran stalks its prey within the Sunken Hollow and then traps, envenomates and unfortunately if you're a Gypceros get your skin torn off '''to be used as a cloak. If you're a Khezu lover then you're really going to hate the Shrouded Nerscylla subspecies. Kudos to Capcom for making their first spider monsters because if you are going to make a series about monsters giant spiders are a '''must have. Meraginasu Taikun Zamuza isn't the only large monster that calls the Tide Island's caves home, say hello to the Meraginasu !!! This ancient species of wyvern was once thought to be extinct by the Guild only for hunters to discover it in the deep dark caverns. Unlike its relative the Espinas these wyverns have large pronounced ears that are extremely sensitive to the slightest sound of possible prey. Armed with spiky mace-like tail, drill-like horn, sharp teeth and the powerful Darkness element its no wonder why Taikun Zamuza have excellent camoflauge and the Thunder element at their disposal !!! Questions 1. Do you like the Cave Dwelling monsters ??? 2. If so then why ??? 3. Which is your favorite and why ??? 4. Which is your least favorite and why ??? 5. Would you want to see more in the future ??? 6. Would like to see a new relative of Khezu and Gigginox in the future ??? 7. Do you think any current monster in the series would make a good cave dweller ??? 8. If you could create your own cave dweller to add to the series what would it be ??? Category:Blog posts